Talk:Music
There am many music from Final Frontier. Theme Songs: Openings: 1.Songbird(5:13) sung by Ranka Lee 2.Interstellar Eve(5:28) sung by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome 3.Liebe ~ Phantom Light(4:55) sung by Sheryl Nome 4.Merry Christmas Without You(6:11) sung by Ranka Lee,Sheryl Nome,and Alto Saotome 5.Universal Bunny(5:55) sung by Sheryl Nome 6.Pink Monsoon(4:43) sung by Sheryl Nome 7.Glittering Summer(5:01) sung by Sheryl Nome 8.Izorado(4:40) sung by Sheryl Nome 9.That's Right(4:02) sung by Ranka Lee 10.Dynam Superalloy(1:32) sung by Ranka Lee 11.Daruma Seminar(1:24) sung by Ranka Lee 12.Family Mart Cosmos(1:41) sung by Ranka Lee 13.Fordidden Elixir(5:11) sung by Sheryl Nome 14.Love is a Dog Fight(5:04) sung by Ranka Lee 15.After-School Overflow(5:30) sung by Ranka Lee 16.Wings of Goodbye(6:27) sung by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome 17.D Shooting Star B(5:35) sung by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome Endings: 1.Silent Night(4:46) sung by Sheryl Nome 2.Ranka's Stocking Song(4:49) sung by Ranka Lee 3.Sailor(5:06) sunb by Sheryl Nome 4.Tablet(5:00) sung by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome 5.When We Can't Meet(2:30) sung by Sheryl Nome 6.Eternity(4:21) sung by sHeryl Nome 7.Obelisk(4:48) sung by Sheryl Nome 8.I Became An Angel(4:42) sung by Sheryl Nome 9.Starlight Natto(1:49) sung by Ranka Lee 10.Pioneering Heavy Machine(1:19) sung by Ranka Lee and Alto Saotome 11.Carrot Loves You Yeah(1:01) sung by Ranka Lee 12.Love is a Dog Fight(5:04) sung by Ranka Lee 13.Rainbow Bear Bear(4:46) sunb by Ranka Lee 14.Get It On(4:20) sung by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome 15.No name(7:30) sung by Ranka Lee and Sheryl Nome 16.Starlight(4:44) sung by Ranka Lee 17.Diamond Crevasse(6:39) sung by Sheryl Nome CDs: Cosmic Cuune:(Contains the first 4 openings and endings,alternates opening and ending) Track List: Universal Bunny:(Contains openings and endings 5-8,the first 4 tracks are openings and last 4 are endings) All songs on this CD sung by Sheryl Nome.Half of the songs are inbetween 4 minutes 40 seconds and 4 minutes 50 seconds. Track List: CM Ranka:(Contains openings and endings 9-12,alternates openings and endings.Most of the songs on this CD don't have full versions so the TV size is on the CD) All songs in this CD sung by Ranka Lee. Track List: Wings of Goodbye:(Contains the last 5 openings and endings,and 2 insert songs) Track List: Final Frontier Super Best:(Contains all the theme songs in TV size version,alternates opening and ending) Final Frontier OST 1: Track List: 1.Prologe 2059(1:41) 2.Songbird(5:13) 3.Subtitle(0:14) 4.Interstellar Eve(5:31) 5.Tally(1:21) 6.Shock(2:11) 7.Fur Buying(1:43) 8.Fur Buying 2(1:15) 9.Who To Choose(1:34) 10.Getting A Gi(1:51) 11.Departure(1:41) 12.Dog Fight(2:39) 13.hey_can_you?(1:21) 14.Goodbye,Fen(1:44) 15.3-Player Waiwai(3:23) 16.Eye Catch(0:21) 17.Coming Attractions(0:32) 18.Interstellar Flight(3:45) 19.Aimo(1:33) 20.Silent Night(4:46) 21.Ranka's Stocking Song(4:42) Final Frontier OST 2: Track List: 1.Be An eNt(1:45) 2.Liebe ~ Phantom Light(4:55) 3.Ski Attack(2:16) 4.Merry Christmas Without You(6:11) 5.Dot-dot-ZOT(1:54) 6.A Place.In a Thing.(1:33) 7.Revive(2:39) 8.Fur Buying 3(1:31) 9.Search for ipp(1:42) 10.it_is_here(1:14) 11.The SKArK(1:43) 12.Bye-bye(3:11) 13.Welcome To My Fan-Club's Night!(3:45) 14.Sagittarius 9 PM Don't Be Late(5:45) 15.Sailor(5:06) 16.Tablet(5:00) Final Frontier OST 3: Track List: 1.I can't even get from here to here without buying a rock.(1:12) 2.Universal Bunny(5:56) 3.Fur Buying 4(1:32) 4.Some nen.(1:45) 5.Bukkirabou(1:36) 6.Pink Monsoon(4:44) 7.Ent Scheme(2:11) 8.Broken Ken(1:44) 9.Again...(2:12) 10.It Isn't Wrong(1:32) 11.Ty Again(1:44) 12.Ty Catch(0:22) 13.7th Infinity(3:58) 14.Northern Cross(4:55) 15.When We Can't Meet(2:33) 16.Eternity(4:20) Final Frontier OST 4: Track List: 1.Hekireki(2:13) 2.Glittering Summer(5:00) 3.Kimi no me ni tada hikaru shizuku(1:21) 4.Izorado(GYU version)(5:54) 5.Is It Wrong(1:44) 6.Kimi no me ni tada hikaru shizuku Part 2(1:22) 7.Fur Selling:Final Part(1:33) 8.Aa, seiten no HEKIREKI(1:41) 9.The Frontier in the Claw(1:33) 10.Kimi no GYUtto ga iru!(2:21) 11.The Sqyare Root(1:44) 12.Ents!(1:21) 13.Blue Ether(3:48) 14.Your Sound(5:06) 15.Opelisk(GYU version)(6:32) 16.I Became An Angel(GYU version)(6:36) The crossed out track names means that they haven't been translated yet Final Frontier The Movie:Final Pur OST: Track 1 is the "opening".Tracks 2-13 are incidental songs.Tracks 14-18 are insert songs.Track 19 is the ending. Track List: 1.Overture(2:35) 2.The Purr(1:53) 3.Purr-y(1:31) 4."valkyrie"(1:41) 5.Tomadotting,Samayotting(3:11) 6.Time(1:56) 7.What Have youDone?(2:16) 8.Last Time(0:56) 9.It's Not Righ(2:29) 10.0:00:purr(1:55) 11.New Star(3:19) 12.plAce to Ty(1:24) 13.The End(0:33) 14.Interstellar Flight ~ YEATY Version(4:11) 15.Sheryl's Aimo(2:13) 16.Lion(5:05) 17.Jon - In-strum-ental(1:22) 18.Do You Remember Love? Bless the Little Qeen(4:30) 19.What About My Star? Ranka(also called What About My Star Star,What About My Ranka,or What About My Star? Formo)(4:48) Final Frontier The Movie:The Galaxy of Power OST: Final Frontier The Movie:The Oblivion of Energy OST: Final Frontier Last Movie:The Final Shoe Trip OST: Hey,wait... Isn't this a tawk page?GlowstoneLove (talk) 19:58, December 28, 2018 (UTC)